


Early morning

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: For once Sisyphus wakes up before El Cid.He can't allow for such an opportunity to go to waste.





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Sisyphus slowly opens his eyes but he’s soon blinded but the sun’s light. It takes a moment for him to get used to it, but when he does he can see that he’s forgotten to close the window last night.

Oh well, since he’s already awake, he might as well go and do something.

 

He’s raises himself on his elbows and he’s about to get up when he remembers the weight on his left side.

He looks down and he sees El Cid, still asleep.

 

Uh. This is most curious.

No matter how early Sisyphus wakes, somehow El Cid is always already up and training.

Is he really so tired that he’s still sleeping?

 

Oh well, it’s not so bad. Sisyphus doesn’t mind.

Actually, it’s good that El Cid is taking some rest. For how hard he trains every day, he needs it.

 

Sisyphus smiles at that sight and he leans down to kiss the top of El Cid’s head, but he doesn’t move even at that. He must be so tired.

Sisyphus has always told him that he trains too much but El Cid is stubborn and never listens to him when he says that he should take it a bit easier.

 

 

He has to become the perfect blade and he won’t be able to achieve that without discipline.

 

 

There are many things Sisyphus could do, but he just stays there, staring at El Cid.

… Wait a moment.

Is he… is he smiling?

 

Sisyphus could count the times El Cid has smiled with his fingers for how rarely he does it, but there is no mistake: El Cid is smiling now.

It’s not a big smile. The angles of his mouth are only slightly raised, but given that this is El Cid we’re talking about, it’s already a lot.

 

It’s so different from his usual stern expression.

Sisyphus can’t deny how cute it is.

 

He’ll stay there for a little while, maybe not until El Cid wakes up, but he wants to stay a little more.

His gaze is fixed on El Cid and he can’t manage to look away.

He wonders if, had they met in different circumstances, he would have seen El Cid like this more often, or if he would’ve stayed the same no matter what.

 

He starts to lightly pet his hair and to kiss him everywhere he can. He can’t help it.

 

 

With all those attentions, El Cid slowly wakes up.

He blinks a few times but he realises immediately where he is. He looks at Sisyphus and he mutters:

\- Hey -.

\- Good morning -, Sisyphus replies, leaning down to kiss El Cid’s lips.

 

\- What time is it? I should get back to my house -, El Cid asks once they pull away.

Despite the fact that he was asleep just a few moments ago, he’s always so dutiful.

Usually Sisyphus doesn’t mind but… today he feels lazy.

There are no imminent dangers, so why can’t the two of them snuggle a bit more?

 

He lies down again, pulling El Cid with him.

\- It’s too early to do anything, lets rest some more -, he says.

He expected El Cid to complain, but instead he just goes along with what Sisyphus suggested, snuggling closer to him..

\- All right -, he mutters, his eyes on Sisyphus.

 

Even for him it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking, but for once his gaze seems soft.

Maybe they just both need this moment of warmth, this moment of peace.

Given the circumstances, it’s unlikely that they’ll get a chance like this for a long time.

 

Sisyphus pulls El Cid in an embrace, which El Cid reciprocates after a moment of hesitation.

\- I love you -, Sisyphus says with such urgency, like he won’t have the occasion to say it ever again.

He feels El Cid tense, but he relaxes immediately as he kisses Sisyphus.

 

Uh... he could swear he heard him mutter:

\- Me too -.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe these two aren't more popular


End file.
